The Magic of Fatherhood
by Cofkett
Summary: Post 6x06. Why did Ryan stop acting liker Castle Junior? - - One-shot. (That means it's complete. As in, no more. One chapter. That's it. Done).


"Hey, Ryan, can I have word with you?" Beckett asked.

"Uh... sure," Ryan said, following her to the break-room.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Beckett said.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you mad at Castle?"

"What? No."

"Me, then? Are you still sore about me leaving and then waltzing back in here like nothing's changed and just taking over; upsetting your rhythm and now you're taking it out on Castle?"

"No, no, Beckett. We were really happy for you when you went to DC; we missed you when you left and we're glad to have you back. Castle, too."

"Well, then, what's going on? Why are you giving Castle such a hard time?"

"We always give him a hard time. It's what we do."

"Yeah but... Look, I'm not advocating indulging Castle's crazy theories, but in the past, you were always a, little more receptive. Lately, you've been just as skeptical as before. It's like he doesn't have anyone to play with any more. I think he misses you having his back."

"I still have his back!"

"Well, then maybe you should tell him that. Castle is... he's going through a rough time at the moment. He's feeling like he's losing Alexis. He doesn't want to lose you, too."

* * *

Ryan asked Castle to meet him at The Old Haunt.

"Hey, Ryan."

"Castle! Glad you came."

"Well, I do own the building," Castle said.

"Right, right, well... do you want to order..?"

"Why don't you just tell me why you brought me here?"

"Well... oh, nothing formal... I just... I wanted to make sure things were still cool with us," Ryan said.

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't they be?" Castle asked.

"Well... I know since you've come back I've been a little... weird. Like I've been taking Esposito's side more than yours."

"Well, he's your partner, I get it."

"I just... the time travel thing and the treasure... they're both really cool ideas, and know the treasure thing was real but I feel like... now with a baby on the way, I need to grow up. I can't just go on believing in things I know in my head aren't real. I need to be responsible."

Castle nodded.  
"I understand that. But Ryan... there is nothing that makes you believe in magic more than having a child. And I don't just mean that miraculous moment when you're holding this little person that you've created in your arms. I'm talking about the nature of children. Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy. You know that you're the one behind it all, but when you see the way your child's eyes light up when she sees the ocean for the first time, or how seriously she takes making sure she leaves something healthy for Santa because she's concerned about his health... that will make you believe in all of life's possibilities. Ryan, I write about death. About murder.  
"Do you know why I don't let it get to me? Her. She makes me believe in a better world. Ryan, I know this job forces you to be practical, but don't force yourself to grow up completely. Because there's a difference between being child_ish_ and being child_like_, and if you can keep that little spark in your eye, that little Kevin peaking through, you'll make an amazing father."

"Wow, Castle. That... you have a good point;. Do you think maybe I could... call you, sometimes, when I need some advice, one Dad to another?"

"Well, I don't know, Ryan, if I'm the best person to talk to. My daughter doesn't even want to talk to me."

"Oh, wow, I didn't know it had gotten that bad."

"Yeah. It's that bad.

"I'm sorry, man. But... I know how much you love your daughter. I've watched your concern for her and the way you take her feelings into account over the years... How it tore you up she was kidnapped, the lengths that you went to for her. I would be lucky to be half the father you are."

"Really?"

"Yeah, man, really."

"Are you going to ask me to be Godfather? Because if so, I accept."

"Javi's got dibs on Godfather."

"Oh, of course."

"But if we ever need a babysitter... you'll be our first port of call."

He smiled.  
"I'd like that. "


End file.
